


We Are Family. [AVENGERS STORY]

by spideymoo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymoo/pseuds/spideymoo
Summary: The Avengers are on a dangerous mission to retrieve a small weapon capable of mass destruction. Only, it is in a small safe in a huge skyscraper somewhere in Brooklyn heavily guarded by robots specially programmed to kill. Tony Stark knows exactly who would be able to help them, but the problem is he's only a 15 year old boy.Peter Parker joins the mission, but let's say it doesn't go as planned.





	1. Where It All Went Wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first two chapters are very short.  
> It took me a full day to write all this, and finally it's over 1000 words!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kind response on this, i really appreciate it! <3

Tears streamed down his cheeks. Peter gasped for air, his lungs filled with dust substituting oxygen. He tore off his mask. Every part of his body ached, as he tried to heave the massive piece of debris off of him.

Sudden flashbacks appeared back to the time in the warehouse, the Vulture, the bright green eyes with an impaling stare. His eyes were stinging like mad, and he started to wheeze harshly. The world was fading, his eyes fluttered shut.

 

‘PETER!’ Tony was yelling on comms. Natasha and Clint darted towards the collapsed building.

‘Oh my God.’ Nat breathed, struck in terror.

Clint’s eyes widened, as he gaped in panic at the ginormous wreck.

‘Peter? Peter can you hear me?’ Steve shouted into his earpiece.

Tony put all his power into his thrusters. He had to get to Peter. He stumbled as he landed, and raced over to the demolished site. He hurled a massive chunk of wall over his shoulder, whilst yelling Peter’s name. Steve hurried over to help scavenge through the debris. Tony raised a hand, signalling for quiet. All the bots had been destroyed in the explosion, which made him panic and wonder; If they didn’t survive this, those apparent indestructible killing machines, could Peter? The Avengers listened strongly for any sound that could indicate his whereabouts in the enormous pile of rubble. Eerie silence filled the air, until a faint, quiet sob was let out. Natasha whipped her head around to the source and ran hastily to a specific towering pile. The rest quickly followed her.

‘Guys,’ She started, her voice quivering. Steve ushered Tony and Clint over. The three began to tug at one, lumbering chunk of concrete. Tony shuddered at the distressed whimpers, and tears pricked his eyes.

‘He’s only kid, he’s only a kid.’ He whispered hoarsely. Behind them, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, and Rhodey reached the scene. Rhodey immediately rushed to help with the crushing weight.

Steve shakily wraps his arms around a ragged corner. ‘On three, lift as hard as you can. One, two, three-‘

The four men hoist the bulky stone and throw it in the opposite direction. Tony is terrified to look down, they all are.

They gaze down in dread of seeing a completely motionless Spider-Man. Instead, they see a terrified teenage boy, gasping for air, drenched with his own blood. His chestnut locks are messily thrown sideways and his soft honey eyes wide in terror. His bloodied face is pink and puffy, soaked with tears. His foot twisted the wrong way and his body limp.

Wanda gasps, hand over her face in sudden grief. Sam and Bucky gaze helplessly in horror. Tony lets out a cry and kneels down beside him. Natasha rushes over to them and kneels down beside Tony, close to Peter.

She lays down her hand and starts to gently caress his cheek. ‘Don’t worry, baby.’ She hushes.

Everyone is shocked at Natasha’s soft words, but Tony is too busy studying Peter to care. A single tear drops down his face.

‘Hey, you’re gonna be fine, kid. You’re gonna be fine.’ He smiles wearily. Clint starts to move other small debris enclosing around Peter, to give him space. Wanda speaks for the first time.

‘We must get him back, quickly.’ She swallows tearfully. Sam glances at her, but Bucky doesn’t move his eyes from the wounded boy.

‘He’s losing a lot of blood.’ Rhodey warns gravely. Peter whimpers pitifully, immensely afraid. His chest heaves up and down with great effort. Natasha slowly scoops him into her arms, in a motherly fashion.

‘Shh, it’s going to be okay.’ She urges smoothly. Peter starts to tremble, and the team sees how injured he really is. Places in his suit are torn, displaying deep gashes. Not only is his foot broken, but his hand is crushed from a piece of of solid concrete. His lip bust and dirty blood stains were all over his face. You could tell many bones were fractured. She strokes his head softly. Sam calls for their ship in comms. When hearing the ship arriving in the air, Cap bends down and carefully inserts his arms under Peter’s legs and back, taking him from Nat. As he lifts the small teenager in his arms, Peter weakly rolls his head onto Cap’s chest, his hand falling limp, dangling at the side. His eyes barely open, his breaths produced in harsh exhales. After he walks away towards the ship, everyone else stares at Tony, except Nat, who is glaring at him.

‘How old is he?’ She demanded hoarsely, her eyes fixed on him with a menacing scowl. Tony looked down dismally. He didn’t want the kid to get injured, if he didn't bring him he wouldn’t have got hurt. It was all his fault, he was supposed to look after him. May put her trust in him as a mentor, a fatherly figure that Peter never had. He failed her. He didn’t protect him. ‘How old?!’ Nat hissed fiercely. Tony glanced up. Sam, Bucky, Rhodey and Wanda were all watching. A surge of guilt pounded his heart as he closed his eyes.

‘Fifteen.’ He whispered. Natasha gaped at him. Everyone was taken back in shock.

‘Fifteen?’ She repeated, astonished. Tony gave a curt nod, before standing up to join Steve. Sam gazed down at the ground.

‘I fought with a kid. I punched him. In the face.’ He stumbled for words. Sam was always confident, and was never one to stutter.

Clint just stared into the sky. ‘Poor kid.’ He muttered. The ship landed, and they approached it.

 

And for once, all Avengers were left speechless.


	2. Dust & Dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these first two chapters are very short.  
> It took me a full day to write all this, and finally it's over 1000 words!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kind response on this, i really appreciate it! <3

The Avengers sat in silence the whole journey back.

Fortunately, there was medical necessities and first-aid kits. But they wouldn’t last long. Peter needed proper doctors, proper care, or he could die. The blood was flowing fast, and he was losing more and more every minute.

There was a small medical bay separated from the passenger seats where he was put, and only Natasha, Tony, Steve and Bruce were allowed in. Bruce, being a doctor, immediately tended to his almost-fatal wounds. Natasha dabbed at Peter’s head gently with a wet cloth, soothing his stinging cuts. Tony sat beside him, hand on his shoulder, muttering furiously about how stupid he was to let this happen.

Steve noticed how much pain Peter was in, and attempted to distract him by softly asking questions.

‘So, who’s your family?’ He asked.

Hundreds of tiny possibilities swarmed into Peter’s mind, the question ringing in his ears. _Who’s your family?_ He knew Steve would never go rogue, he was freaking _Captain America_ for crying out loud, but he was Spider-Man. His identity was supposed to be a secret. But one feeling tugged at the back of his head- The feeling of being watched. His senses tore at his skin and he bolted up, Bruce jerked away in surprise. As he sat up straight, a blinding pain sent shivers down his spine and his body screamed in agony.

Natasha firmly put a hand on his shoulder trying to push him back down. ‘Lie down, Peter.’ She ordered, her voice grave with hints of worry.

‘Hey Bud, I know it hurts, believe me. But you gotta let Bruce stop the bleeding.’ Tony said cautiously, furrowing his eyebrows.

Tony knew with Peter’s enhanced senses it would be twice as painful.

‘No, no, no, no…’ Peter gasped. Steve stared at him, knowing it wasn’t just the pain. He rushed over.

‘Peter, what is it?’ He asked, gravely. Peter glanced at him, face embedded with pure fear.

’S-someone’s h-h-here.’ He whispered. The ship started to rock furiously.

Sam rushed in. ‘Something’s happening, we’re not sure but we think something has landed on the roof of this very ship.’ He informed them, briskly.

Tony and Steve glanced at each other. This wasn’t going to be good. A loud voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere.

‘Avengers, we meet again. Well, _most_ of you.’

Peter’s enhanced healing was starting to kick in, but his main wound where a sharp end of rock had driven into his side was still causing sudden jabs of sharp, agonising pain whenever he moved. Tony’s eyes widened as he recognised the sarcastic tone. Loki.

‘Shit!’ He hissed furiously. Nat instantaneously reached for the guns in her holsters but cursed when she realised she left them in the pilot seat. Peter’s breathing hitched and Bruce quickly continued patching up his stab wound. Steve grabbed his shield and nodded at the others, signalling them to stay put.

Tony stopped him. ‘I’m coming.’

Steve frowned. ‘No, Tony. Peter needs you here, and I don’t want you getting hurt.’ He said quietly, so the others couldn’t hear. Tony reminded himself he wasn’t wearing his suit, and realised he could have no chance against a God. He nodded hesitantly. With one last glance, Steve hastily left the room, shutting the door behind him. Silence dawned the room, only the small exasperated breaths from Peter were heard. Bruce finished looping bandage around Peter’s wrist, and handed him a large ball of cotton coated in a liquid.

‘Hold this down on where it’s sore or most affected.’ He told him. Peter took it and did as he was told. It stung, causing excruciating pain, and Peter bit his lip strong enough that it started to bleed down his chin. Even then, an anguished whimper still escaped. Nat took his hand, stroking it gently. He gripped it firmly, tears threatening to unveil. Tony sauntered over with a smile and put comforting hand on his leg.

‘You ok there, kiddo?’ Peter nodded trying to smile back. Tony felt immense pity for the teenager, he was his responsibility now. He always was. For a while they sat, wondering what was going on on the other side of the door. Peter gradually fell asleep against Nat’s shoulder, she smiled down at him, and stroked his curls absentmindedly. Tony had honestly never seen Nat care about someone in this way, she was like a mother to Peter. Which is a good thing, he thought. Because her and Peter both deserve that. If there was a fight going on, it certainly wasn’t on the ship.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Nat had fallen asleep too. Bruce sat, slung on a chair, eyes fighting to stay open. Tony didn’t sleep anyway, so he had no problem staying awake. Clint burst in, but immediately froze when he saw two and nearly three asleep teammates. He grinned at Tony, and, still quietly, walked over to and sat in a chair alongside him.

‘Cap, Sam, Buck and Rhodes took him outside.’

Tony nodded slowly, but then furrowed his brows. ‘What did he want?’

Clint’s expression deepened. ‘We don’t know, he-he left before we could do anything.’ He admitted. Tony stared up at him in confusion.

‘He…just left?’

Clint nodded, and Tony knew he was just as muddled. Tony’s stomach lifted as the ship descended.

‘Finally.’ He muttered, getting up. Bruce gently shook Natasha awake, and she frowned until she remembered where they were. She looked down at Peter still sleeping peacefully below her. She didn’t want to wake him, but he needed more doctors to attend to his wounds properly and prevent any infection from the dust and dirt. So she carefully scoops him up in her arms, and carries him off the ship.

Tony closely follows her, and offers to take him, but she kindly denies. She doesn’t trust anyone at the moment with her Little Spider. Steve tells everyone to go back to their rooms, as Loki was likely to make a return sometime soon. It’s best when they’re all under the radar and safe in the base. Except Tony, Clint, Steve and obviously Natasha urgently hurried to the medical area, calling for doctors. Peter is now awake, but he shields his eyes at the bright light.

’N-Nat?’ He mumbles. She gives him a small smile.

‘Right here, kiddo. Right here.’


End file.
